<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Primal Drive by zelsbels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744358">Primal Drive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsbels/pseuds/zelsbels'>zelsbels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:49:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27744358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelsbels/pseuds/zelsbels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Livia thirst for each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Primal Drive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hands slid up her sides, circling down her back and catching the elastic band that held her braid together.  Deftly, blindly, he unlaced it and combed his fingers through her hair to undo her thick, black hair.  She leaned her head back as he did it, reveling in the feeling of fingers combing through her hair.  </p><p>In turn, she did the same for him, combing her fingers through his short brown hair.  He growled playfully, pinning her to the wall when he was done with her braid.  She peered up at him, her green eyes begging for whatever he had to offer.</p><p>He reciprocated her gaze with a searing kiss, his hands tangling roughly into her hair to hold her head where it belonged - right in front of his, kissing him.  </p><p>“Please,” She begged into his lips.</p><p>“Please, what?”  He asked in a low voice that sent shivers down her spine.</p><p>“Please, take me.”  Her voice was breathless.  She peered into his brown eyes, deep as the earth itself.</p><p>He smirked, and her heart went wild.  His eyes slid down to her lips, pausing there for a moment, before continuing their way down her body.  She felt as though his gaze itself could devour her whole.  His hands untangled from her hair, coming to rest on her shoulders, as he followed the curves of her body.</p><p>“Oh, Livia, I fully intend to take you.”  He leaned into her ear and whispered the words, pressing a kiss to the spot just under her ear.</p><p>Livia shivered with delight, tilting her head to the side to allow him full access to her neck.  He took advantage of the opportunity, littering the side of her neck with kisses and gentle nips.  A moan escaped her lips, and he began to drag his tongue up her neck when she sighed his name, “Oliver…”</p><p>“Yes, baby?”  Oliver practically purred into her neck, quickly nipping and tugging on her earlobe.  His hands slid down her body, resting on her hips.  His thumbs deftly slipped under the hem of her shirt, and slowly started to tug it off.</p><p>“Your mouth…  Just feels so good…”  Livia arched her back as she spoke, in an effort to help him to get her shirt off.</p><p>Oliver chuckled, a deep, low sound that resonated into Livia’s chest with their close proximity.  Its infectiousness caused a reactionary giggle from Livia.  His arms wrapped around her, pulling her close, and he drew her up into a kiss.</p><p>She kissed him back in earnest, allowing herself to be swallowed up by her desire.  Livia rose up to the tips of her toes, trying to get closer to Oliver.</p><p>He hoisted her legs up around his hips, cupping her ass tight in his hands.  At once, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and she clung tight to him.  He began moving over to the bed, carrying her the whole way.</p><p>Oliver gently laid Livia on top of the bed, caressing her face and kissing her tenderly.  He gazed lovingly into her green eyes, as though he was planning what to do next.  </p><p>It sent a thrill through Livia's body.  She grinned at him, feeling the beginnings of euphoria.  His lips trailed down her neck, and he slipped his hands under her body, unclasping her bra, sliding it off of her, and tossing it across the room.  </p><p>As the bra hit the floor, his lips had begun to trail down to her chest.  He moved her arms from around his body, gripping them tight and pinning them to her sides.  She wriggled to test his hold, and when she was satisfied that he wasn’t about to let go, she settled.</p><p>His hot breath warmed her breast, sending chills down the rest of her body, as he lightly dragged his lips down to her nipple with a soft exhale.  Livia sighed softly, arching her back involuntarily.</p><p>With a hungry but playful growl, Oliver nipped her nipple, flicking his tongue against the flesh between his teeth.  Livia gasped, and her hands clenched into fists.  Oliver wrapped his lips around her nipple, sucking her tit into his mouth and began to massage the area with his tongue.  </p><p>He pulled her arms up over her head, gripping her wrists tight in one hand, and used his other hand to reach down and, first, unfasten Livia’s jeans, then his own.  She lifted her hips for him to help him slide her pants down.  Livia wriggled and kicked her legs to get her jeans off the rest of the way.  Oliver slid his jeans down part of the way, let them drop to the floor, and stepped out of them.  He then kicked both of their pants out of the way.</p><p>Livia’s eyes slowly drifted down Oliver’s body, admiring the sights, and when her eyes reached his crotch, she bit her lower lip in anticipation.</p><p>“Do you want it, Livia?”  He leaned down and whispered the words low into her ear.  He pulled away to see her reaction.  Her wide, green eyes were pleading as she nodded.  “Use your words, baby.  I want to hear you say it.”  He smiled, a dark look in his eyes, as he took pleasure in her torture.</p><p>“I want it.”  She managed to say, her words breathless.</p><p>His smile widened.  He released her wrists, lowering himself down her body and spreading her legs.  He glanced up to meet her eyes, “I’m going to make you beg for me.”  After he said it, he dragged his tongue up the inside of one of her thighs, then the other, while dragging his nails down the outside of her thighs.  </p><p>Livia gasped again, her hands tangling in his hair.  “Please…”  She pleaded while he began to trace his tongue in slow circles around her clit.  She felt his lips part in a dark smile against her labias.</p><p>“Please, what?”  He asked against her skin.  She shivered at the vibrations from his voice against her body.  </p><p>“Please….  Take me.”  She begged, her voice rising in a whine as he began to suck her clit, sliding two fingers into her pussy and slowly working them in and out of her.  </p><p>“Soon, my love.”  He said when he parted from her clit with a quick flick of his tongue, before wrapping his lips around it again and sucking vigorously.  He wiggled his fingers inside of her pussy as he moved them in and out of her, causing Livia to throw her head back with a moan of pleasure.  </p><p>After several minutes of sucking and fingering Livia, Oliver decided that it was time.  He pulled his fingers out of her, giving her clit a tender kiss before moving up.  He grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the bed, standing between her legs.  He guided his cock into her pussy, and with a slow push, she moaned again, gripping his arms.</p><p>When he was in all the way, he reached up with the hand he’d used to finger her, and slipped the same two fingers into her mouth.  She licked and sucked them clean, and he groaned with pleasure.  He began thrusting into her, slowly at first, but slowly building up speed.</p><p>Oliver pulled her legs up over his shoulders, leaning down to kiss Livia.  His hands tangled into her hair, and tugged hard.  She moaned into the kiss, her mouth parting just enough for him to slip his tongue between her teeth.  He gasped when she began to suck on his tongue in desperation, her hips rolling into his and her pussy tightening around his cock as he thrust into her.</p><p>As her moans grew louder and more desperate, and she could no longer control the rhythmic tightening of her pussy, he pulled out of her.  She whined in confusion, reduced to a lack of words.</p><p>“Get on your knees.”  He said, trying to hide that he, too, was breathless and desperate for more.</p><p>She nodded, her green eyes tinted with the haze of someone who was on the cusp of bliss, and she rolled over.  Her braid had come undone, and her black hair was just long enough for him to wrap around his fist.  Oliver climbed up onto the bed behind Livia, roughly shoving his cock back inside of her.  She gasped and moaned, her fingers grasping at the sheets of the bed.  He pulled her head back, his hand still wrapped in her hair, and leaned down.  His teeth sank into her neck, not hard enough to break the skin but hard enough to bruise.  Livia yelled out in pleasure, her entire body tensing then relaxing under the pressure of Oliver’s teeth.  He left a series of lighter bites up the side of her neck, where he nipped her earlobe, while he continued to thrust hard into her.  With each thrust came a moan from Livia, and a grunt from Oliver.  </p><p>Livia came first.  Her entire body shook and shuddered, and she collapsed against the bed.  Oliver hoisted her back up, continuing to thrust into her.</p><p>“I’m not done yet.”  He said in a low voice.  Livia could only moan in response.  </p><p>His fingers dug tightly into her hips, holding her in place while he fucked her for the next several minutes.  By the time he got close to finishing, Livia had come three more times.  Oliver pulled out of her, and blew his load across her back.  He let her fall limp against the bed, where she hummed with lingering bliss.</p><p>“Let me wipe you off.”  Oliver said softly.  He left the room for a moment, then came back with a small towel, and proceeded to tenderly wipe his cum off her back.  When her back was clean, and he was satisfied with his job, he laid down next to her.  She rolled to face him, looking into his dark brown eyes and smiling.  Her chest was still heaving and she was still breathless, but she held all the admiration in the world in her eyes.</p><p>“Hmm,” Livia caressed his cheek lightly.  She closed her eyes, thinking for a moment, then finally spoke.  “That was incredible.”</p><p>Oliver smirked.  “Next time, you get to take the lead.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>